These Words In These Moments
by nowaytoreachme
Summary: Oneshot. NathanBrooke. Takes place right after the accident in episode 9, Some You Give Away. After a tragedy, who do you turn to? Please Read and Review.


**Hey everyone! After the last episode, I just had to write what I think NEEDS to happen this Wednesday. It's Nathan/Brooke, as usual. **

**For those of you who are waiting for me to update my latest Nathan/Brooke fic (All At Once), I will have it updated sometime next week. I have exams all this week and a few next week as well. Thank you for being patient!**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NB or OTH…if I did, NB would be together.**

"These Words In These Moments"

Once her back hit the shut door behind her, tears began to force their way out even more so than they had just mere seconds before.

_It's bad, it's really bad. _

She brought her hands up to her face, covering her tear stained cheeks. She tried to catch her breath; there was no use. Lucas and Haley were in the hospital. The boy she had _once _loved and just recently let go, **and** the girl that had become one of her _best friends_. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She had to get to the hospital; she had to find out what was going on. But, yet, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it on her own. At this moment, she wished the struggle between her and Peyton had vanished and that they were still one another's solid ground.

She had left Peyton in tears – tears that made Brooke feel for the situation even more than she already did. Peyton had muttered something about getting to the hospital as soon as she could. Brooke knew she only said this because she didn't want anyone else seeing her in such a messy state. She knew the quicker she left, the better – and so she did.

_Everything's going to be okay, Haley._

Had she known how untrue those words were, she would have kept them to herself earlier that day. The game had been such a wonderful moment; Haley had never looked happier, especially the moment she met up with Nathan seconds after the winning shot slipped through the hoop.

_Nathan._

Nathan must be at the hospital. However, she had no idea if he was alone or not. She grabbed her keys from her jacket pocket and jogged towards her car, removing the negative thoughts that had momentarily consumed her.

-----

The hospital doors slide open with ease as Brooke rushed towards them. She looked down the halls upon entering the hospital and decided to go right.

She spotted Nathan on the floor, his eyes closed with tears streaming down his face, causing her heart to break into pieces. She placed her right hand to her stomach, taking in a deep breath as to calm herself.

"Nathan." She whispered.

She was now standing directly in front of him.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled sadly at her. _He was trying to be strong now. _She knew this, because a long time ago, she knew him.

He got up from the ground and walked towards her, taking away the slight distance between them.

Brooke brought her hand up to the side of his face, ignoring the dampness she felt from his tears. "Everything's going to be okay." Her voice cracked, but her tears still remained hidden.

Would she end up regretting these words as she did earlier – the same words she had said to Haley hours before? She didn't know. But, she did know that she had to believe it…she had to have Nathan believe it as well.

Nathan nodded slowly, bringing his hand up to her wrist, grasping it slightly.

"Come here." Brooke said, pulling him towards her and enveloping him in a hug.

Nathan buried his face in her hair as if he were trying to hide from it all; from the fact that the love of his life could be dead, as well as his brother, from his fears…from life as a whole.

_Guilt. Anger. Sadness. _They all consumed him, as well as much, much more.

Tears began to resurface; there was no fighting them now, as much as he wanted to. He felt Brooke hug him tighter; he began to feel smaller. His wall was breaking. And soon enough,_ he_ would begin breaking.

Brooke tighten her grasp even more to prevent him from falling – emotionally and physically. His slight tears turned into sobs. She did her best to keep the balance for both of them; his weight was beginning to bare down on her more and more each second.

It wasn't long before they were both on the floor; Brooke holding Nathan as he let out everything he was feeling.

She placed the palm of her hand on the back of his head, pulling him even closer. A single tear slid down her cheek; that was all that she allowed herself. She had to be strong now, even though at this very moment, she didn't know how.

-----

It seemed like hours had passed; she was _sure_ they had. Nathan and Brooke had eventually taken seats, along with the others, in the waiting room.

All they could hear was _silence_.

She fiddled with her hands, glancing in Nathan's direction every other minute.

His expression was blank.

She didn't know what to say. There was nothing she _could_ say.

She looked to Peyton. Her expression matched Nathan's – she didn't expect anything less. Reaching over, she laid her hand loosely against one of Peyton's.

Peyton looked down at their hands; her eyes then wandered to Brooke's.

A doctor emerged from the hallway; a doctor Nathan must have recognized from when they had brought Haley in. He got up from his seat.

Brooke did so as well, followed by everyone else just seconds behind.

The doctor began to speak. Brooke reached for his hand, grasping it tightly. She didn't know what the doctor was going to say. He was the _only _one that did.

_Everything's going to be okay. _

These words, in these moments, seemed so small. However, they were the only thing keeping everyone from drowning in it all.


End file.
